parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman Pan (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's twenty first spoof of Peter Pan. Cast *Rayman as Peter Pan *Ivy Smith (from Go!Animate) as Wendy *David Smith (from Go!Animate) as John *Eric Smith (from Go!Animate) as Michael *Lady (from Thomas and Friends) as Tinkerbell *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Captain Hook *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Mr. Smee *Allosaurus (from The Land Before Time) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Agent 9 (from Spyro), Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory), Cat and Dog (from CatDog), Jonny 2x4 (with Plank as an extra) (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), and Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as The Lost Boys *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily *Mr. Straw (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Indian Chief *Maisie (from The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) as Nana *Diesel Smith (from Go!Animate) as Mary Darling *Kate Smith (from Go!Animate) as George Darling *Zak, Zebedee (from TUGS), Zombie, Liang, Junwoo, Ludoviko, (from Go!Animate), and Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hook's Pirates Gallery Rayman (Rayman 3).jpeg|Rayman as Peter Pan The Smith Family Part 05 - Ivy Smith.png|Ivy Smith as Wendy Darling (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) The Smith Family Part 04 - Eric Smith.png|Eric Smith as Michael Darling (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) The Smith Family Part 03 - David Smith.png|David Smith as John Darling (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Tinkerbell Dr ivo robotnik by lordorga-d6ubk4k.png|Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook Bokkun.jpg|Bokkun as Mr. Smee LBT Allosaurus-1-.jpg|Allosaurus as Tick-Tock the Crocodile It's Agent 9 Reignited.jpg|Agent 9, Dexter the Genius.png|Dexter, CatDog.gif|Cat, Dog, Jonny dances to the beat.jpg|Jonny 2x4 (with Plank), Petrie's Offcial TLBT Website Art.png|and Petrie as The Lost Boys Ly_-_Artwork_-_Scan_.png|Ly the Fairy as Tiger Lily it's-e66f4b9f252fe2a7c675d4d50b774fda--the-shoulder-farmer.jpg|Mr. Straw as The Indian Chief Maisie.png|Maisie as Nana The Smith Family Part 02 - Kate Smith.png|Kate Smith as Mary Darling (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) The Smith Family Part 01 - Diesel Smith.png|Diesel Smith as George Darling (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) ZebedeeandZakHighTide.png|Zak, Zebedee, Zombie, Liang, Junwoo, and Ludoviko.png|Zombie, Liang, Junwoo, Ludoviko, (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) TheodoreandtheBoatBully55.png|and Oliver as The Pirates Movie Used *Peter Pan (1953) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Go!Animate *Video Clips of Eric Smith, David Smith, Ivy Smith, Diesel Smith, and Kate Smith (Credit Goes To Many Users For The Clips) *Zombie Gets Grounded (Movie and Series) (Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Boat Bully Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Spyro *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip CatDog *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Disney *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Rayman Pan Part 1: Opening Credits ("The Second Star To the Right") *Rayman Pan Part 2: Meet The Darling Family *Rayman Pan Part 3: Bedtime/The Shadow *Rayman Pan Part 4: Rayman Chases His Shadow/Velma And Rayman Meet *Rayman Pan Part 5: Rheneas And Sunshine Meet Danny/Pugwash In A Sulky Wood *Rayman Pan Part 6: Rayman Teaches The Children To Fly/"You Can Fly" *Rayman Pan Part 7: Meet Captain Jafar And The Thieves/Abis Mal Vs Vlad Vladikoff *Rayman Pan Part 8: Dr. Eggman Attacks Rayman And The Darling Children *Rayman Pan Part 9: Meet The Lost Boys/Pugwash Tries to Kill Melody *Rayman Pan Part 10: "Following the Leader"/Captured By The Various Indians *Rayman Pan Part 11: Rayman And Velma Meet The Mermaids/Captain Dr. Robotnik Kidnaps Ly The Fairy *Rayman Pan Part 12: Rayman Tricks Captain Dr. Eggman/Saving Ly *Rayman Pan Part 13: Dr. Robotnik's Next Plan *Rayman Pan Part 14: "What Makes The Red Man Red?" *Rayman Pan Part 15: Pugwash Helps Captain Dr. Robotnik *Rayman Pan Part 16: Big Chief Rayman/I Had A Mother Once *Rayman Pan Part 17: "Your Mother And Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Dr. Robotnik *Rayman Pan Part 18: "The Elegant Captain Dr. Robotnik"/A Bomb! *Rayman Pan Part 19: Rayman Cares About Pugwash *Rayman Pan Part 20: Rayman Vs. Captain Dr. Robotnik/The Codfish *Rayman Pan Part 21: Home Again/Ending Credits Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs